Imaging systems are used to transform a given continuous tone input image to a halftone image. For example, an image capturing device or computer screen may provide a given continuous tone image which is subsequently transformed to a halftone image suitable for printing the input image. However, difficulties may arise when transforming a continuous tone input image to a halftone image. In particular the resulting halftone image may add undesirable visible patterns and/or undesirable noise compared to the continuous tone image.